Power of the Liger
The Power of the Liger, also known as the Spirit of the Liger, is a mystical power in Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Only members of the royal bloodline of denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger; by the liger god, Lycaon; which grants the user(s) superhuman physical attributes. Background Overview Individual(s) who members of the royal bloodline of Denmark, who are bestowed the power of the liger, by the liger god, Lycaon; he/she will gain the characteristics, attributes and abilities of every cat species that has ever existed including, extinct cat species as well; particularly, ligers. The user(s) will inherit the spirit of the liger 3 weeks after he/she become 11 years old; however, it sometimes skips a generation. History In May 21, 1,000, a group comprised of 6 dark sorcerers invaded the nation of Denmark to conquer it, as they almost destroyed that said nation, Nathan, the king of denmark and a member of the royal bloodline of denmark, was desperate to save his nation and his people from destruction, so he travel to the temple of gods to pay their help, only one of the gods answered the call; Lycaon, the liger god of peace, truth, balance and justice. Although the liger god did not directly add Nathan in his confrontation against the dark sorcerers, he gave him the means to defeat these said sorcerers, by bestow the king of denmark the "Power of the Liger"; which grants the latter superhuman physical attributes and the power to shapeshift into a humanoid liger at will, with Nathan's new-found powers, he was able to defeat the dark sorcerers; albeit he had to put some effort into it, saving denmark destruction and restoring piece to his nation, unknown to the individuals of denmark, the humanoid liger was in fact there king, became the symbol of their nation, as well as the symbol of the family denmark. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Liger physiology:' individual(s) who members of the royal bloodline of denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger, by the liger god, Lycaon, possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. **'Superhuman strength:' The user(s) possess amazing strength; allowing them to fight on par against or overpower most powerful opponent(s). **'Superhuman durability:' The user(s) possess amazing durability; allowing them to physically withstand most powerful blows, from powerful opponent(s). **'Superhuman endurance:' The user(s) possess amazing endurance; allowing them to endure powerful blows, for long periods of time. **'Superhuman speed:' The user(s) possess amazing speed; allowing them to keep up with or outpaced most speedy opponent(s). **'Superhuman agility:' The user(s) possess amazing agility; allowing them to keep up with or outmaneuver most agile opponent(s). **'Superhuman reflexes:' The user(s) possess amazing reflexes; allowing them to react very quickly. **'Superhuman flexibility:' The user(s) possess amazing reflexes; allowing them to become very flexible. **'Superhuman mobility:' The user(s) possess amazing mobility; allowing them to quickly make sharp turns, even in the most narrow areas. **'Superhuman dexterity:' The user(s) possess amazing dexterity; allowing them to be very coordinated with both their hands in armed/unarmed combat. **'Superhuman jumping:' The user(s) possess amazing feats of jumping; allowing them to jump at incredible heights. **'Superhuman leaping:' The user(s) possess amazing feats of leaping; allowing them to leap at incredible distances. **'Superhuman stamina:' The user(s) possess amazing stamina; allowing them to run, fight or swim in the water, for long periods of time. **'Superhuman senses:' The user(s) possess amazing senses of sight, hearing and smell; they also gain cat-like eyes; granting them better eyesight. **'Accelerated perception:' The user(s) possess amazing perception; allowing them to process information and think fast at superhuman levels, they can also see things that are happening very fast in slow motion. ***'Night vision:' The user(s) can see clearly in the dark; even under water, making it impossible for there opponents to sneak up on them in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Accelerated healing factor:' The user(s) are able to heal amazingly fast, extensively and efficiently at superhuman levels; for example, they are able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. They can also heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; there accelerated healing factor(s) are powerful to the point that it is not only impossible for them to become drunk or intoxicated, but it is also impossible for them to increase in weight. **'Superhuman immunity:' Due to the user(s)' accelerated healing factor(s); they are immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' The user(s) can transform into humanoid ligers at will, resembling the physical appearance of human-liger hybrids, they still maintains complete control and awareness of all there actions, even when they are in there humanoid liger forms. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' The user(s) possess razor-sharp teeth, that are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. They can also extend liger fangs; even when they are still in there human forms. **'Retractable razor-sharp claws:' The user(s) possess five retractable razor-sharp claws on each of there hands and feet, that are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. They can also extend liger claws; even when they are still in there human forms. **'Super sonic roar:' The user(s) can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through there vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout there opponents; whenever they utilizes this ability, there roar makes a lion/tiger-like sound. **'Emotional state:' If the user(s) gives into their emotion(s), particularly, their rage; their physical attributes are further greatly amplified. Abilities TBA Weaknesses *'Emotional state:' If the user(s) becomes too angry; they will involuntarily transform into there humanoid liger forms. However, after receiving 2 or 3 years of both physical and mental, it will help them to control the animal aspect of their powers, as they remain in their human forms, even if the user(s) gets angry by accident; as they will only transform into their humanoid liger forms, if they want to. Known users *Nathan † *Nathaniel † *Aaron *Justin *Stephan *Diana *Rachel *Marina Trivia *The Power of the Liger is similar to the Tantu Totem and the Roar of the Elders respectively from the DC comics and The Lion Guard; except it only grants the user(s) the combined physical attributes of every cat species that has ever existed, including, extinct cat species as well; such as lions, tigers, cougars, ligers, tigons, liliger, leopards, jaguars, leopons, cheetahs, lynxes, bobcats, saber-toothed tigers, etc., as well as the fact that it only grants the user(s) superhuman physical attributes, not supernatural attributes; with the exception of shapeshifting into humanoid ligers, as well the power to generate, create, project and manipulate energy, particularly, mystical energy; as humans, merpeople and cecaelias can only use magic, if they possess mystical energy. **Only members of the royal bloodline of denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger, by the liger god Lycaon; however, it sometimes skips a generation. *The female version of it's name is known as; "Power of the Ligress" and "Spirit of the Ligress" respectively. Category:The Little Merman Category:Magic